Shego
Shego is a formidable, cunning, beautiful, and devious fighter who plays a secondary role in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains role; she plays a far greater role, acting as Zurg's partner in the first Disney Villains War. A martial arts expert gifted with green pyrokinesis, Shego is the main villainess from the Disney TV series, Kim Possible. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Sheila Go was a student at Evile Academy. She caused fear among the student body. She never even bothered to study for Professor Technus's test. The test caused fellow student, Drew Lipsky, got into a violent fight with Professor Technus, resulting in Drew being scarred and his skin being dyed blue, Sheila decided she had had enough. She decided to show her true powers. Sheila threw a blast of green plasma at Technus, knocking him into some lab equipment and killing him. This caused a fire to engulf teh academy which the students, including Sheila, escaped from. Eventually, Shego made her way to the Fire Nation, where she met a depressed Princess Azula in a tavern. As the two got to know one another, something clicked between the two of them, and the two shared a night of passion. However, Azula quickly concluded that the scandal of their romance would hinder her rise to the throne. Shego begged Azula to stay with her, but Azula refused. The two then grew apart, and began to hate one another.... An Encounter with Azula Having been impressed by his partner Xanatos' ally Demona, Dr. Drakken decides to send his ally, Shego, out to prove her worth. Shego sets out to investigate Fire Nation activity on the nearby seas. There, she encounters Princess Azula. The two young women come into conflict, after Shego insults the Fire Nation royal. Azula attacks first with a blast of lightning but fails to hit Shego. The Disney villainess fights back, holding her own until Azula knocks her into the mast of the ship. Shego retaliates, knocking Azula over the side of the ship and into the sea. Freeing Xanatos: Taking Down Hun and Stockman During the seige on the Shredder's citadel, Shego and Drakken infiltrate the building to shut down the security system, unaware that Hun and Baxter Stockman are watching. Shego challenges Baxter, now in a huge exo suit, to a battle. Baxter accepts, using his extending robot hands to keep Shego at a distance. She is able to escape the hands, but is soon met with a flurry of missiles. She is able to counter them. Baxter strikes her once, gloating in his victory, but Shego attacks anew, severly damaging Stockman's robot suit. She then picks up a nearby rocket launcher and blasts Stockman out of the building to his apparent death. A Critical Meeting Shego & Drakken meet up with their allies to plan their next move againt the Fire Nation. Shego wishes for a rematch with Azula, hoping to kill the princess once and for all. An Attack from the Dark Hand Drago, desperate to stop Valmont from gaining another talismin, interrupts Shego during her spa day. The dragon-humanoid offers her a vast sum of money to obtain the artifact first. Never one to let an offer like this drop, Shego accepts. Shego arrives on the scene just as Hak Foo, a member of Valmont's Dark Hand, does, leading to a fight. Shego attacks first with a blast of fire, knocking Foo down, but he retaliates and sends her through a wall. After a back and forth series of shots and attacks, Foo eventally gains the upper hand and defeats Shego, obtaining the artifact for Valmont. Fighting the Baroness with Red Angered by Red's arrogence, believing that he can take down the Baroness alone, Shego follows him on his mission, at Drakken's request. As Red and Baroness fight each other, Shego joins in the fray, but Baroness shoots her. Shego counterattacks, and knocks the Baroness from her truck. Red then forces the Baroness to reveal herself as Zartan, Cobra's master of disguise. An Untimely Rematch Finally getting what she wants, a chance to kill Azula, Shego accompanies Drakken and his allies on a seige of the Fire Nation. The Senior Seniors blast down the Fire Nation's walls, and Drakken's forces storm in. Shego decides to first watch how things unfold between the two factions, but Azula spurs her into action, attacking Drakken's partner furiously. Azula corners Shego, and with a blast of lightning at point blank range, obliterates her. Drakken and his forces then flee. Disney Villains War Betrayal of the Planet Shego heads out with Drakken for a time, but Drakken ends up getting himself killed by the Mad Doctor. Shego, therefore, seeks help elsewhere. She turns to Emperor Zurg, becoming his right-hand woman in his conquest of the planet. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Cartoon Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Gallery Kp_charshego.gif ShegoTwinOpen5.jpg Shego anime.jpg|Shego in the anime The Supreme Shego.jpg|The Supreme Shego Dr. Drakken and Shego.jpg|Shego with Dr. Drakken Dr. Drakken Shego Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan.png|Shego with Dr. Drakken Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Xanatos's Alliance Category:Cobra Commander and Doctor Drakken's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Drakken's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in T.v Shows Villains Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Dr. willy and doofenshmirtz's alliance Category:Dr. Drakken and Doofenshmirtz Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Dr. Hamsterviel and Dr Drakken Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Vs Brock Category:Tony Dracon Alliance in Disney vs Marvel Villains War Category:Shego Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Vs Azula Category:Henchmen Category:Rivals Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Drakken and Xanatos's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Lilo and Stitch villians Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Movie Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Funny Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Major Players Category:The Billionaires of Crime Category:Minion Category:The Dazzlings's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War Category:Yuko Sato Category:Sexy villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Villains Battles